The Diary Entries of a halfGenie
by stargirl9
Summary: the diary entries of Jenny Nelson, Jeannie and Tony's 17 yr old daughter on her finding that her mother is a Jeannie and that she is a Half Genie
1. 10th June 2003

10th June 2003 Dear Diary,  
  
I used to think that I was Jenny Nelson, your typical seventeen-year-old American schoolgirl. My dad Major Anthony Nelson is an astronaut in the US Airforce and I always believed that my Mom Jeannie Nelson was a normal housewife until I found out today just how disillusioned I really have been all these years. You see my Mom is a Genie! I can't believe she lied to me all these years and to top it off my Dad knew too, it seems that Mom was his Genie. I should have guessed- I mean look at Moms name-Jeannie and I Jenny Nelson was stupid enough not to realise.  
  
I found out today the truth on this my seventeenth birthday when I walked in on my parents having an argument to find objects flying or should I say floating with force towards my Dad. My parents immediately saw me stood there in the doorway and they went very quiet. "What's going on here?" I asked  
  
"Jenny" my Mom called after me as I ran to my bedroom, I had to get my head around what I had seen. A few moments later my parents came and knocked at my bedroom door, "Jenny we need to talk to you" said my Dad.  
  
"Go away" I said  
  
"Please just let us explain"  
  
"Alright" I said. I was very curious and I wanted to know what was going on. My parents came into my room and sat down. "Mom" I said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Witch?"  
  
"Jenny I'm not a Witch" laughed my Mom.  
  
"I'm glad you think it's funny. So if you're not a witch then what are you?" I said.  
  
" I am a Genie"  
  
"A Genie you must think I'm stupid there's no such thing as a Genie"  
  
"Well I am"  
  
"So how did you become a Genie then Mom"  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"Well I have all the time in the world"  
  
"It all started 2000 years ago"  
  
"2000!"  
  
"When an evil and powerful Djinn imprisoned me in a bottle because I would not marry him"  
  
"But that was 2000 years ago how did you meet Dad is he a Genie too?"  
  
"No I met your Mother when a space mission I went on failed and I crashed on an island in the middle of nowhere. When I was trying to build an SOS on the sand with objects I found a bottle which wouldn't keep still so I picked it up and rubbed it and out your mother appeared in a pink puff of smoke"  
  
"What did you say Mom"  
  
"Well I spoke in Persian and told your father that I was his slave, but of course he could not understand me of course"  
  
"So what did you do Dad?"  
  
"Well I kind of guessed your Mom was a genie and of course I guessed that I had three wishes. So I asked her for a helicopter to save me, but of course she couldn't understand me and instead brought me a falcon which was no good to me. So she got rid of it then I asked for a boat but she got me a roman ship but that was no good either so she got rid of those.  
  
Then I said, "Genie I wish you could speak English" and voila! She spoke English."  
  
"Oh cool then what happened?"  
  
"Well I wished for a helicopter and one mysteriously appeared"  
  
"But didn't anyone see Mom?"  
  
"No the helicopter was too far away"  
  
"So what did you do with your third wish?"  
  
"I wished your Mom free but your mother stowed away in my equipment"  
  
At this point a thought suddenly came to me if my Mom was a Genie and my Dad was mortal then what did that make me? So I asked my parents, "What am I? Am I a Genie too?"  
  
"We're not sure" replied my parents, "You have never used your powers if you have any."  
  
"So how do my powers work if I have any?"  
  
"Well I cross my arms concentrate then blink and I can have what I want" I tried to do this too and I conjured something that then disappeared.  
  
"Oh dear" said my dad.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" I asked.  
  
"It looks like we have another Genie in the family" he said laughing.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door it was my Uncle Roger. Well he isn't really my Uncle he's my Dad's best friend as they work together. But anyway I suddenly wondered if he knew about Mom. I went downstairs to see Uncle Roger who said "Hello Kiddo I hear you're a Genie too"  
  
"You mean you knew too did anyone else know or am I as usual the last one to know anything?" I said as I stormed off, suffice to say I was still in shock and I could not believe that Uncle Roger had known all this time and had not thought to tell me.  
  
So there you go I Jenny Nelson am a half-genie and I know now that things will never be the same again. 


	2. 11th June 2003

11th June 2003 Dear Diary,  
  
After my parents revelation yesterday that my Mom is a genie and that I am a half-genie I found it very difficult to sleep last night so I went downstairs to make myself a drink of water. I would have conjured it up but since I still had not completely mastered my powers I decided that I didn't want to end up having a bath if it went wrong so I went downstairs. My head was full of thoughts and I guess I was still in shock. When I got to the kitchen I found the light was on and my Dad was having a drink too.  
  
"Hey Dad can't you sleep either?" I asked.  
  
"No I'm restless" he replied.  
  
"Well its been a long day"  
  
"Yes it has. Jenny is something bothering you?" Asked Dad.  
  
"Why did you and Mom not tell me who I was?"  
  
"Well we wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand"  
  
"So when were you planning to tell me?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, Actually your Mom and I were talking about it earlier when you walked in on us"  
  
"Talking, Mom was throwing stuff at you" I laughed  
  
Dad Laughed. "Come on you, back to bed you go back to school tomorrow so you need your sleep" he said.  
  
"Yes I will. But you have work tomorrow Dad you need your sleep too"  
  
"Okay I'll be up in a minute goodnight."  
  
Today I woke up early to get ready to go to school I was looking forward to catching up with my best mates Sydney and Amy as I had not seen them since we had gone on exam study leave and that had been weeks ago. I decided to wear my new purple top that I'd had for my birthday. Purple is my favourite colour and I look good in it so everyone tells me. Purple also goes well with my long blonde hair the colour of which I inherited from my Mom. Then I pulled on my best jeans tied up my hair and applied my makeup. I went downstairs for breakfast both Mom and Dad were there. Dad had his blue uniform on and Mom was wearing a Pink Harem outfit.  
  
"Hey Mom what's with the fancy dress costume?" I asked Mom.  
  
"These are my clothes Jenny, for 2000 years I wore this type of clothes I only stopped when you were born but now you know the truth I can wear them again, do you have a problem with me wearing them?"  
  
"Well they're not exactly normal are they?"  
  
"What's normal for you isn't normal for me." Said my Mom; she is always saying things like that.  
  
"Whatever" I said.  
  
I went into the cupboard next to the stairs to get my school bag and checked my mobile for text messages I had several. Mostly from my friends wishing me happy birthday and one from this one particular boy I am passionately and secretly in love with. His name is Ryan and he's 6ft with dark hair beautiful blue eyes and he's absolutely gorgeous, but we are 'just friends' unfortunately. His text message said, "Happy b'day hope u had a kewl day Luv Ryan". When I saw his message I could have died I just wish he loved me like I love him.  
  
I packed my bag then headed back to the kitchen, "What's for breakfast Mom? I asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Pancakes please"  
  
Then Mom blinked and a stack of pancakes appeared on my plate, "Have you got any chocolate sauce mom?"  
  
"No why don't you try conjuring some up?"  
  
"Alright I will," I said. I folded my arms concentrated hard then blinked and suddenly from nowhere came a downpour of chocolate sauce all over me and my family. "Oh dear I'm sorry" I said.  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mom said and blinked herself clean.  
  
"It could have happened to anyone said my Dad, "I better go change."  
  
"Its alright darling" Said Mom to my Dad. She put her hand on his shoulder and she blinked him clean.  
  
"Thanks Jeannie" Said Dad " I better get going or I'll be late see you later you two." Then he kissed Mom goodbye blew me a kiss then left.  
  
"Isn't it time you got going you will miss the school bus otherwise," Mom asked me.  
  
"I'll have to go change first," I said.  
  
"Blink yourself clean," Mom said.  
  
"I'll probably end up getting drenched with water if I do that"  
  
"Well instead of doing one big blink do three small blinks instead" Mom suggested.  
  
"Ok I'll try anything once," I said. I crossed my arms then concentrated hard and blinked three times and half of me became clean. But the other half of me was still sticky and gooey.  
  
"Jenny you are trying to hard now relax try again"  
  
I tried again and I was clean, "I did it I really did it"  
  
"You did didn't you, well done now you'd better get going"  
  
I grabbed my school bag yelled 'bye Mom' then ran down to the bus stop where the bus was waiting and I stepped on my best friends had saved me a seat they caught the bus too, "Happy birthday Jen" they said.  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
"Here's your pressie" said Sydney  
  
"Thanks what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Open it and find out" said Amy  
  
"Okay" I opened it to find a little pink perfume bottle of Arabian spice my favourite perfume "oh thank you so much" I said to her.  
  
"Now open mine" Said Amy  
  
"Okay" I opened her present to find incense sticks.  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
"Well we know you like Arabian stuff for some reason so we got stuff you associate with Arabia"  
  
" Oh I see." I said. Then I saw him the amazingly gorgeous Ryan get on the bus and unbelievably he came and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hi" I replied, I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Happy birthday for yesterday did you get my text message"  
  
"Yes, thanks"  
  
Then he flashed that lovely smile at me. I struggled trying to make conversation with him but I couldn't think of anything to say. Then we got to school and the love of my life walked of the bus leaving me there in shock.  
  
"He is so fit" I heard one of my friends say to me  
  
"Paws off he's mine" I replied.  
  
"You are so lucky"  
  
We piled off the bus and then my mates and I walked to our first classes mine was sociology. Throughout which I spent most of the lesson daydreaming about him so much in fact I forgot that I was a Genie but unfortunately I was dragged back to reality with a bump when my teacher noticed I wasn't listening and asked me a question which I didn't hear. "Miss Nelson?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Well what is the answer?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To my question of course"  
  
"What was the question?"  
  
"What does the term the Hidden Curriculum mean?"  
  
"I don't know sir"  
  
"Well you obviously weren't listening as I just told you what it was"  
  
"Sorry sir"  
  
"Don't let it happen again"  
  
"I won't sir"  
  
I hate that teacher so much but I listened all through his lesson and worked hard so he didn't catch me out again. After the lesson had ended I met up with my mates who did not do sociology with me. "Have you heard?" said Amy.  
  
"Heard what?" I replied  
  
"Two things. There's this huge talent contest going on and most importantly Mary Beth in our class is having a house party and we've all been invited"  
  
"Your kidding"  
  
"No and her parents won't be there either they are away for the week."  
  
"Oh wow are you two going?" I asked  
  
"Of course, how about you?" They asked  
  
"I would not miss this for the world, when is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow night"  
  
"Cool"  
  
We talked of nothing else that day except the party. The party was by special invitation only and I wondered whether Ryan would be there. This party is the place to be, Mary Beth lives in a huge house and has her own Gym and swimming pool she is so cool she even has her own car. But my parents would not let me learn to drive.  
  
That afternoon on the bus ride home I sat by Ryan again but this time I plucked up the courage to ask him if he was going to Mary Beth's' party, he said yes and asked me if I was going I told him I was. Then the bus reached his stop and very quickly he asked me if I wanted to go with him. I said yes immediately. 'Cool' he said, then he got off the bus. My friends screamed, they had heard all this and everyone turned and stared at us "You go girl," said Amy.  
  
"I can't believe he asked me out!" I said.  
  
I was in a daze for the rest of the journey home then I nearly missed my stop. I couldn't believe it I had had such a good day.  
  
I walked through our front door my mum was reading a magazine. She still wore her harem outfit. Then I noticed that the magazine she was reading was levitating above her and every time she reached the bottom of the page it turned on its own. My mom heard me come in and without looking said, "Did you have a good day at school dear?"  
  
"You bet, mom can I go to this house party tomorrow please?"  
  
"Yes I think so where is it?"  
  
"At Mary Beth's' house"  
  
"You'll have to check with your father if you can go though in case he has anything planned"  
  
"I hope not what are you reading Mom?"  
  
"Cosmopolitan but I've finished now, would you like to see my bottle"  
  
"Bottle? Oh you mean the bottle you were imprisoned in?"  
  
"Yes, would you like to see it?"  
  
"Yes please." Then Mom blinked and an ornate purple bottle floated towards us of the table and Mom took it.  
  
"This is my bottle would you like to see inside"  
  
"I'd like that very much but it is so small isn't it? How do we get inside?"  
  
"Like this" said Mom. Mom placed the bottle on the table and then she stood up and blinked turning into pink smoke which then went into the bottle.  
  
"Wow" I said. Then I tried to do this. I crossed my arms then triple blinked and I found myself turning into purple smoke. It was very strange and I felt giddy as if I had had too much to drink so I giggled. Then I found myself take shape and I was no longer purple smoke. In fact I was wearing a Harem costume like my Moms' but it was purple and I had on purple slippers. I saw my Mom she was lying on a couch in the bottle, "Nice décor Mom" I said.  
  
"Thanks Jenny you look lovely by the way"  
  
"Do I? I feel strange. When I smoked in I went all giddy it was weird"  
  
"I used to feel like that when I first smoked in and out of my bottle and a few times I fell over."  
  
Then I heard the front door shut and I heard my Dad call my Mom and I so we smoked out me first then Mom. My Dad was shocked to see me smoke out of the bottle with purple smoke and was even more surprised to see me dressed in a purple harem costume. "What's with the clothes?" He said.  
  
"Mom was showing me her bottle I smoked in and then my clothes changed they haven't changed back though now I'm out" I said then Mom appeared next to me she kissed Dad and then asked him if he had had a good day.  
  
"Yes I have and what about you two?"  
  
"Amazing" I replied.  
  
"Fine I got some housework done," said Mom.  
  
"So what did you Dad?"  
  
"Well I've been chosen to go to space in a few months"  
  
"Oh cool" I replied  
  
"It is isn't it?" He said.  
  
"Yes amazing you're the best Dad ever?"  
  
"Who are you? What have you done with Jenny? And how much do you want?"  
  
"Oh Daddy don't be silly I don't want anything except."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"There's this party tomorrow and its really important and can I please go Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm I don't know"  
  
"Please I'll do anything"  
  
"Oh alright then you can go but you will have to be back by midnight where is it?"  
  
"At Mary Beth's' house"  
  
"Yeah that should be fine"  
  
"Oh Dad you the best Dad ever"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" I said.  
  
"No you won't not in that costume"  
  
"Oh Yes" I had forgotten I was wearing my purple harem outfit so I crossed my arms then blinked three times back into my normal clothes. Then I answered the door. But it was only Uncle Roger.  
  
"Hey Uncle Roger"  
  
"Hey Kiddo what you up to?"  
  
"Not much you know looking in Mom's bottle that sort of thing. I have to do my homework now Grumble set us loads of it."  
  
"Grumble who's he?" asked Roger.  
  
"My sociology teacher he's always picking on me."  
  
"Well you can do something about him now you know turn him into a three headed dog or something"  
  
"No I can't do that a three headed toad suits him better"  
  
"Jenny you leave your teacher alone and no magic on mortals its not fair" Said Dad "And Roger stop encouraging her."  
  
"But Dad"  
  
"Jenny I mean it," Said my Dad.  
  
"Roger I'm about to start dinner do you want to stay?" Asked Mom  
  
"Yes I'd like that thanks Jeannie" Said Uncle Roger.  
  
Mom went into the dining room, then came back and said, "Dinner is ready"  
  
"What is it Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Chinese sushi and noodles" We all headed into the dining room where a delicious feast was ready for our consumption and smelling lovely.  
  
We ate the scrumptious meal then I went to my room to do my homework and now I wonder what tomorrow hold's in store for me, and I look forward to it eagerly. 


End file.
